Fragments of Time
by Lorinand
Summary: Snapshots of the memories of which Frodo and Sam shared within their friendship at various times, not in order. Other characters involved too. Alternates between extracts from the book by Tolkien and the films by Peter Jackson.


Fragments of Time

A Lord of the Rings Fanfiction

Into the West

Frodo knew his time was coming to an end, yet he couldn't bear to face it. He knew it from the moment the Morgul-blade pierced his flesh, despite the Mithril. He knew it from the longing look in Gandalf's eyes as he stood there, beckoning to join him on his irreversible fate departing from Middle Earth into the West.

And as Gandalf ushered his name upon his lips "It is time, Frodo", Frodo's dread was met before him. The pang of guilt erupted within his chest as he turned around to face his fellow companions: Merry, Pippin and of course…Sam. The look of confusion mixed with devastation displayed upon their faces was what Frodo had expected, but what tore at him the most was the look of hurt placed across Sam's face, as if a piece of their trust was broken.

Sam's mind flashed back to Frodo's words _"The last pages are for you Sam…"_

Moments seem to pass by like hours, as Frodo and Sam stared at each other, with Sam's eyes showing his protest against Frodo's decision, revealing deep reflective pools of emotion that contained most of their friendship, struggle and journey portrayed by the forming of his tears.

"I-I thought you were going to enjoy the shire…for years and years!" Sam whimpered, hoping Frodo would change his mind…unfortunately he did not.

Frodo sighed with a heavy heart; the end of the burden that encompassed carrying the ring was bittersweet, goodbye to evil, but farewell to his close companions and home he had known for all of his life.

"I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved…but not for me." Frodo at last replied, a tear forming within the corner of his eye.

Sam's tears started to roll down his cheeks and multiply, the guilt and sorrow radiated from Frodo's body at seeing his best friend like this. Lifting his hand towards Sam's cheek, Frodo started to wipe the tears away "Do not be too sad Sam" Frodo said whilst attempting a smile in order to comfort his friend "You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do." The tears stopped as Frodo finished wiping the last remainder of tears spilt from Sam's eyes.

Turning around to face the rest of his party, Merry and Pippin's face's appeared to be less shocked, still filled with sorrow yet a feeling of reluctant acceptance towards Frodo's decision was placed across their expressions. Frodo gave Merry one last hug, embracing the last moments of friendship. They were both silent, but words weren't needed to express their feelings, just silent refection to appreciate what once was…and what is now. Pulling away from Merry he walked towards Pippin and hugged him within the same manner.

At last he turned towards Sam, and within a split second both Hobbits came crashing into one another, each gripping onto their bodies, making the most of the time they had left together…despite it being mere minutes. And as they embraced, Frodo mulled over the memories they shared, walking around Hobbiton and enjoying the graceful breeze amongst the sun-dappled trees, conversing over a drink and sharing playful banter and teasing Sam over his secret love for Rose Cotton.

The approaching time dawned upon Frodo's mind, and he eventually pulled away from Sam for the last time. Sharing one last glance he turned around, and walked with a heavy yet curious heart towards Gandalf. Taking his hand, Frodo boarded the last ship to sail from Middle-Earth, and attempted to get used to the swaying floor.

For one last and final time, Frodo turned around as the ship started to sail away in the distance, and looked towards his three companions. At an attempt to comfort their hearts he smiled softly, and embraced the appreciation for his companions and their part in his journey. Frodo locked eyes and captured Sam, relieved to see a smile although a tearful one upon his face.

His conscious noticed the fact of their figures growing smaller and smaller, disappearing into the distance. Frodo felt the gentle warmth from the setting sun spread across his back as he finished taking in his last glimpse of Middle-Earth before turning around to face it, admiring its caress against the pale flesh of his face.

Staring into the distant glistening waves of the water, Sam's words echoed within Frodo's head "Don't go where I can't follow!" His eyes began to feel heavy and lidded, bringing his hand towards his face this time to wipe his own tears away "I'm sorry Sam…" He muttered to himself "But I must…for my journey is now over."


End file.
